Davichi
600px Davichi *'Nombre del Grupo: '다비치 / Davichi **'Por qué Davichi?? 'Significa la estrella que brilla sobre el mundo, es decir que ellas son las estrellas que brillan sobre el escenarios *'Color oficial:' N/A *'Fanclub:' Girls High *'Debut:' Febrero 2008 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media Carrera: Ellas son un duo de R&B de rapido crecimiento formado por Lee Hae Ri y Kang Min Kyung; debutaron en el 2008 y al principio no obtuvieron mucha atención; pero los fanaticos de musica notaron rapidamente el poder que Davichi poseia en sus voces que no concuerda con su apariencia de jóvenes, inocentes. Debut: Davichi contó con la colaboracion de grandes compositores y letristas de Corea como Park Geun Tae, Cho Young Soo, Kim Do Hoon, Ryu Jae Hyun, y Park Hae Woon participaron en su primer álbum Amaranth Liberaron su canción debu t“'I Love You Even Though I Hate You'” el 4 de febrero de 2008, respectivamente el MV del mismo donde contaron con la colaboracíon dos estrellas de la actuación Lee Mi Yeon y Lee Hyo Ri, seguidamente liberaron la segunda parte del MV con la cancion 'Sad Promise' incluida de igual manera en el album. Integrantes 600px Las miembros son: 'Min Kyung y Hae Ri *Lee Hae Ri (Lider, vocalista) *Kang Min Kyung (Vocalista, Maknae) Discografía 'Album 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones: *'2012': Yangpa & Hanna - Love is all the same (con. Davichi) *'2010:' Brave Brothers - the Classical (Neoreul Geurinda (Davichi, Electroboyz) *'2009:' 4 Men - voice of autumn (#4 Dasi Sarang Hal Su Isseulkka (con. Davichi) *'2009:' Ju Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun - Jjarajajja (#1 Jjarajajja (con. Davichi) *'2009: 'T-ara ft. Davichi - We Were In Love *'2008: '''Cho Young Soo - All Star 02 (Cheongaeui Geurium) Temas para Dramas: *Don´t You Know? Para IRIS (2013) *Anyone Knows Para IRIS (2013) *Because it's you para Big (2012) *''For Anybody tema para Big (2012) *''Heaven'' tema para Ghastly (2011) *''One Person'' tema para Smile, Mom (2011) *Tears of heaven tema para Tears of heaven (2010) *''Hot Stuff'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Premios Curiosidades: *'"Davichi In Wonderland"', se posiciono en el #1 gracias a su canción''' 8282''' este estuvo constantemente en los primeros puestos de los charts, así como los Primeros 300 MNET, durante el año de su debut. *Davichi es un grupo cuya atraccion principales es la calidad vocal, ha sido elogiado por grandes artistas de Kpop. *Son consideradas jerarquias Kpop desde el año 2008. *Hae Ri ocupa el segundo puesto de la mejor voz femenia de Corea, justo despues de Hyorin de Sistar *El 02 de noviembre junto a otro grupos animaron el Music Bank que se realizo en Viña del mar (Chile), en donde interpretaron la cancion "Gracias a la vida" de la cantautora Violeta Parra, Don't Say Goodbye y 8282 *En octubre salieron reportes que Davichi estaba considerando romper sus lazos con su agencia de 5 años Core Contents Media, sin embargo Davichi deciso la idea y en febrero de 2013 haran su Comeback con un contrato renovado. *Hae Ri colaborara con The SeeYa para el lanzamiento de su primer mini album con la canción 'Poison' *'Turtle' es el nombre de su segundo mini album , que será liberado el 4 de marzo, y contará con la participación de Hyo Young de 5Dolls. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *FanBase Internacional Davichi *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter: *Twitter Lee Hae Ri *Twitter Kang Min Kyung Galeria 21_tnals7030.jpg 120D63264BDA7578284C3C.jpg 2009-03-06_15;27;55_itms.jpg 2009-03-06_15;28;09_itms.jpg 2055EC284BDA75A21DEA99.jpg 45377_418034057130_234731957130_5210764_7034193_n.jpg 50740971.jpg 1236319840275_1.jpg hftyuiloko.jpg dhredy.jpg mk11_dw97socio.jpg 강민경11_(36).jpg tumblr_l9o66u5HMr1qdiom5o1_500.png 200903151708211002_1.jpg 2009031711450010021.jpg 2009031711450010022.jpg ______017_ywotlr.jpg ______018_ywotlr.jpg 20111214_davichi_concert.jpg 021768.jpg 24294.jpg 031170.jpg 20090326News0601_Davichi.jpg davichi.jpg 9469-qp8l80xHHdt3.jpg 260811_Davichi_04.jpg Videografia thumb|right|290px|Even Though I Love you, I Hate youthumb|left|290px|Sad Promise Colaboraciones thumb|left|290px|Davichi & T-ara & Seeya - Wonder womanthumb|300px|right|Davichi & SeeYa & T-ara (Ji Yeon) - Women Generation Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBalada